


Steve is Making Sure Tony Knows His Place

by fuzzyhamish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: Steve is spanking Tony. Please enjoy,(cause Tony sure is ;))
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Steve is Making Sure Tony Knows His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I loved making this piece, hope you enjoy!


End file.
